


Fíli Pokes the Butt

by ceealaina



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Fili, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, broyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Feast of Mahal ongoing, and all of Ered Luin busy celebrating, Fíli takes the opportunity to have some time to himself (and maybe think about his brother while doing so). But of course Kíli notices when Fíli doesn't show up and goes looking for him. </p><p>The is basically two adorable assholes getting together for the first time - 100% fluff. Except for the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli Pokes the Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Hobbit Holiday Exchange gift fic for Zuzivlas, who requested Fíli in the main role, and in case of sex, preferably on the receiving end. So here you go, darling! 9000 words of bottom!Fíli. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

Yule, Fíli had decided, would be the perfect time. All of Ered Luin would be celebrating, drinking and eating in the pubs, and no one would notice Fíli arriving a little late. He had promised to meet Kíli, of course, but he had been able to leave the forge early, and he had an excuse ready for Kíli should he ask. 

 

The very thought of his younger brother had Fíli's heart racing as he let himself into their home, bypassing the kitchen and heading straight for the bedroom he shared with Kíli. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment things had changed, but at some point Kíli had ceased to be simply his little brother. Instead, when Fíli saw him, he saw the strong muscles of his arms and back (muscles that could lift Fíli against a wall, his brain helpfully supplied). Now when Kíli turned those bright smiles and mischievous eyes on Fíli, he couldn't help thinking of all the filthy things Kíli might do with him. And when he spoke, Fíli could only hear dark promises in Kíli's voice. 

 

Fíli wanted his brother.  

 

It had grown worse of late; Fíli had been consumed by thoughts of his brother. On more than one occasion, he had caught himself staring, his body aching with want as he watched Kíli perform even the simplest of tasks. These moments almost inevitably ended with Kíli catching him, giving him a questioning look that left Fíli blushing and stammering out excuses before all but running away. His only consolation was that apparently Kíli didn't find this behaviour any odder than usual. He would just laugh and shake his head at Fíli, giving him a fond smile that never failed to make Fíli's heart skip a beat. 

 

The problem was, Fíli could never get a moment to himself. Though he had never experienced it before, he ached to be filled, and being around Kíli only amplified those feelings. His brother was always there, always touching him, and it was all Fíli could do not to moan with want at every innocent brush of Kíli's fingers over his skin. Kíli was driving him to distraction, and never affording him the opportunity to take care of it. From the moment he woke up in the morning, Kíli was there, and while Fíli would never complain about that, he was desperate for an hour to himself, in which he could indulge himself to his heart's content. And if all the while he would be picturing Kíli's fingers on his body, Kíli's fingers  _in_  his body, well - That would never have to leave the room. 

 

Which was how Fíli found himself here, alone in their shared room. The air was cool, the house having been unoccupied since early morning, but Fíli scarcely noticed as his body thrummed with anticipation. Lost in the revelry, he was sure it would be a couple hours before Kíli even noticed he wasn't there, and Fíli planned to use every second of those hours to their full potential. He was already half hard just thinking of what was to come, and for the fourth time his hand slid into the deep pocket of his coat, closing around the small glass vial of oil that he had procured on his way home. 

 

Chucking to himself at his own eagerness, Fíli slipped the vial out of his coat and set it on the small table between their beds. Drawing in a slow breath, he ran his hand over his thighs before slowly stripping out of his clothes. He took his time, folding everything as he went, and carefully avoided looking at the bed or table as he did. Even so, he couldn't resist curling a hand around his cock as he slipped out of his small clothes, a soft whine slipping past his lips as he stroked himself a couple times, body shivering at how good it felt. Taking another deep breath, he reluctantly pulled his hand away before turning toward the beds. He hesitated only a moment before moving to Kíli's bed, sitting carefully on the side as though he thought it might break beneath his weight. His cheeks burning red at the thought of what Kíli might say if he were to find him like this, he stretched out the length of the bed. Immediately his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of Kíli on the pillows, and he bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a moan as his cock twitched against his thigh. 

 

The plan had been to tease himself, to drag it out and wind himself up, but now that he was here, and so close to what he wanted, Fíli found he couldn't wait. He shifted his hands down the length of his body, feet dragging over the sheets as he bent his knees. Sliding his fingers between his legs, he bypassed his cock altogether, tracing his finger around the rim of his entrance. He let out a shuddery gasp of surprise as just that slight touch sent a shock of pleasure through his body. The gasp turned to a soft laugh as he rubbed his head against the pillow. 

 

"Oh wow," he laughed to the ceiling, thighs tensed in expectation of the pleasure still to come. 

 

Half sitting up suddenly, Fíli scrambled around on the nightstand for the vial of oil, nearly dropping it on the floor in the process. Supporting his body weight on one elbow, he uncorked it with his teeth, tongue flicking out against his lips as the faint scent of apple drifted out of the bottle. He upended it quickly, the oil spilling out faster than he had anticipated. He winced when a few droplets spilled onto the bedding below, but they were forgotten less than a moment later as he set the bottle back on the table, shifting onto his back once more. Chewing on his lower lip, Fíli spread his legs further. His hand slipped back between them, tracing back around the rim of his entrance, and the whimper that left his lips would have been downright embarrassing had anyone else heard it. The oil had only heightened the sensations, and the muscles of his abdomen tightened as he worked the tip of his finger inside. He couldn't bring himself to wait, and so he slowly pushed further until it was buried to the second knuckle. 

 

Finally stilling when it was buried inside, Fíli frowned slightly. The pull against his rim felt good, but other than that it was… Not what he had expected. He shifted, squirming a little, and clenched down. There was a flash of pleasure at that, but it wasn’t quite the fireworks he had been expecting. A line appearing between his eyebrows, he shifted again, trying to find a better angle. It still wasn’t  _right_ , and he huffed out a sigh. Pulling his finger free, he poured more of the oil onto his palm, spreading it over his fingers. He slipped the first one back in, tracing his second finger around the rim once more. That felt better, and he whimpered softly under his breath. Rocking his hips in counterpoint to the movement of his finger, he slowly worked the second one inside. It felt good, his body tight around them, and when he twisted his wrist the tip of his finger brushed against something had heat flaring through him. 

 

“Oh, Durin’s  _beard_ ,” he muttered to the ceiling. Humming happily to himself, he shifted again, pressing his fingers in deeper. There was no sudden shock of pleasure this time and he frowned, lips pulling into a pout. Gasping under his breath, he squirmed around, slowly stretching himself open as he tried to find that spot again. It felt good, but it wasn’t  _good_ , and he wanted more. As he shifted around, he couldn’t help wondering if it would be different with Kíli’s fingers, and he gasped at the sudden thrill that danced across his senses. The image of Kíli pressing inside him pushed a soft moan from his lips and he bucked on his fingers, still trying to recreate the same maddening sensation from before. “Kíli,” he whined softly to himself, somehow knowing that his brother would instinctively know just how to make him fall apart. 

 

 *

 

Kíli huffed out a sigh as he flopped down at a table, ale in hand. Fíli was late, and Kíli was bored. The festivities were in full swing, but it wasn’t the same without his brother. Grumbling to himself about the indignities of Fíli having to stay late at the forge on the night of a Feast of all things (because it would be like Fíli not to leave an order unfinished even with the holiday) he half-heartedly listened to the story that Ori was telling. One ear was always listening for the ring of the bells hanging over the door, barely audible over the din of the celebrations, and every time he heard it Kíli's head would automatically turn for the door as he looked for Fíli's familiar golden locks. 

 

His heart jumped a little when he finally spotted Glóin making his way in, shouting out greetings to some dwarves in the corner, but his frown deepened when there was no sign of Fíli behind the older dwarf. Trying not to pout, Kíli waited until Glóin had made it to their table and greetings were exchanged before leaning over to the older dwarf. 

 

"Where's Fíli?" he asked, shouting to be heard above the noise. 

 

"Is he not here already?" Glóin replied, looking mildly surprised at the question. Kíli just shook his head even as his eyes scanned the crowd for the umpteenth time, just in case he had missed him. "Ah well. I expect he just wanted to wash off the dirt of the day. You know how our Fíli is." He gave Kíli a hearty clap on the back, trying to catch the eye of the barmaid. "I wouldn't worry, lad. He'll be here soon."

 

Kíli just sighed again, the sound thankfully lost as he moped at his beer. It wasn't that he was worried, he just never felt quite right without his brother by his side. He wondered how much longer Fíli would be, if he had decided to indulge himself with a long, hot soak. Unbidden, Kíli's mind helpfully supplied the images of his brother, stretched out in the baths with head back and sheen of sweat on his chest. Kíli shifted a little on his seat, thankful no one could see into his thoughts. More and more lately he had caught himself staring at Fíli, finding a new appreciation for his brother that he had never anticipated. He had been sure Fíli was on to him; he had noticed his older brother looking at him oddly on more than one occasion. But Fíli hadn't said a word about it, and so Kíli had convinced himself he was imagining things. 

 

Humming absently as he realized his thoughts were once more cycling around Fíli, Kíli toyed with his mug of ale. "Perhaps I should got get him," he said, mostly to himself. No one seemed to have heard him, but now that Kíli had said it, the idea sounded better and better. After all, Fíli might have gotten distracted, or even fallen into the tub and somehow hurt himself. 

 

Nodding as he made his decision, Kíli got to his feet, mumbling excuses about more ale. No one paid him any mind, and knowing he wouldn't be missed with nearly the whole town present, he slipped his way through the crowd and out the door. 

 

The house was dark when Kíli arrived at their home. He called Fíli's name as he entered through the kitchen, but there was no answering call from his brother. Wondering if he had somehow missed passing Fíli on the walk home, he started for the door again when a soft thump from upstairs caught his attention. Rolling his eyes at his brother, he headed upstairs, humming a drinking song under his breath as he went. The sound of his own voice in his ears kept him from hearing the soft noises coming from the bedroom until he was standing in the hall. He frowned a moment, trying to place the muffled sounds. 

 

"Fíli?" he called, only to hear a soft gasp and then absolute silence. His frown deepened as he stepped toward the door before his eyes widened as the sound of pleasure in Fíli’s voice. 

 

On the other side of the door, Fíli was holding absolutely still, not even breathing as he listened for any sound from the hallway outside. He still had two fingers inside his body, but he didn't dare even pull them out, terrified that the slightest noise would bring Kíli into the room. 

 

The image flooded his mind then of Kíli coming in, stilling at the sight of him, mouth dropping open. He could only imagine Kíli stepping closer, Kíli running his hands over his body, and he bit down hard on his lower lip, just barely stifling a moan. His cock twitched, body clenching involuntarily around his fingers, and it was all he could do not to call out for his brother. He could feel his heart racing, pulse pounding in his ears, and he thought his heart might stop altogether before Kíli left. He wanted his brother, wanted to kiss him and touch him and feel skin on skin. It was a physical ache within him, and to have Kíli so close was almost unbearable. 

 

It seemed to take a century, but finally he heard soft footsteps moving away from the door, and heading back for the stairs. Fíli waited another moment before he let the air escape his lungs in a soft 'whoosh.' The ache of disappointment that went through him was unexpected, and he frowned a moment before working his fingers in deeper once more. It burned just enough to be pleasant, and without quite realizing, a soft cry of, "Kíli," slipped past his lips before he turned his head away from the door. Teeth sank into his plush lower lip and Fíli's face scrunched up slightly as he fought once more to try and find that perfect spot he had brushed over before. 

 

Kíli, meanwhile, had frozen absolutely still with his hand on the railing, his foot still hovering above the first step. The sound of his name had been unmistakable, the soft moan spilling out clearly across the empty hall, but Kíli hardly dared believe it. He must have misheard, though he could think of no other name that Fíli would have been calling -- aside from his own, which seemed ridiculous. The sounds Fíli was making had left Kíli half hard, and he hesitated on the landing, knowing he should leave his brother to his pleasure. The sound of what might have been his name had sparked hope within Kíli's chest though, and he found himself unable to turn away. Taking a careful step toward the door lest Fíli should hear him, Kíli bit his lower lip when Fíli let out another moan that sounded as though it had been physically dragged past his lips. Making a split second decision, Kíli resolutely took the last few steps back to the door of their bedroom. After all, a quick peek couldn't hurt anything. And, he reasoned, Fíli may have been calling his name because he was injured. It was only Kíli's brotherly duty to check on him. 

 

The heavy wood paneling of the door stopped him only a moment longer before he carefully pushed it open, moving slowly to avoid any telltale creak. Still convinced he had gotten something completely wrong, Kíli peered around the door, and promptly bit down on his fist to stop his own moan of longing. 

 

Fíli was splayed out on his back, hair a tangled halo on the pillows beneath his head, and skin shining with a sheen of sweat. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and Kíli was so taken aback by this sight that it was a moment before he realized whose bed Fíli was on. The idea of Fíli touching himself on  _Kíli's_  sheets sent such a pang of want through him that he was stroking his prick through his pants before he had even realized. Fíli's head was turned away, but even from this angle Kíli could tell that his eyes were tightly closed, his mouth hanging open as he gasped sharply. Slowly Kíli let his eyes trail down the length of his brother's body, running over the thick blond curls on his chest, taking in his legs, bent at the knee and braced against the mattress, the hand clenching uselessly in a fist at his side, his cock, hard and proud and brushing against his abdomen... Brushing against his abdomen and untouched, despite the hand that Kíli could clearly see working between his legs. Kíli thought his heart might stop when he spotted the vial of oil in the sheets and he realized exactly what Fíli was doing. He was sure he was going to die here and now, and if this was the last image Mahal had chosen to bless him with, Kíli would have no complaints. 

 

Fíli's head tossed back against the pillows then, rubbing over the soft material. His eyes were still tightly closed and a frustrated whine slipped past his lips. A hitching breath caught in his chest as he writhed on his fingers. "K- Kíli," he sobbed out, and Kíli gave a shuddering gasp in return. 

 

For a minute time seemed to stand perfectly still. Kíli watched as Fíli's ministrations slowed and stopped. Neither of them moved and then slowly Fíli's eyes opened. Kíli could barely see any blue left in his brother's eyes, but they were still full of expression, nervous, and concerned, and hopeful, and more than anything, hungry and wanting. The thought that Fíli would be feeling all that for him was heady, and that must have shown in Kíli's expression because Fíli swallowed hard. 

 

"Kíli?" He blinked once, staring at his younger brother. "Kíli, I can explain."

 

Despite himself, Kíli couldn't help laughing at that. He knew the sound was deeper than normal, raspy with how badly he  _wanted_ , and he didn't miss the way Fíli shuddered in response, the pulse in his neck fluttering. "You really, really don't have to do that," Kíli assured him, moving slowly toward the bed as Fíli's eyes tracked his movements. He stopped when he reached the mattress and licked his lips, eyes roving heatedly over Fíli's body until a low groan slipped past his brother's lips. A slow smile curled across Kíli's face at the needy noise and he shifted so that one knee was pressed against the mattress, dipping the bed beneath Fíli. He leaned down over him, fingers ghosting over Fíli's chest. "Did you plan this Fee?"

 

Fíli cried out softly as Kíli's finger finally touched his skin, and his free hand came up to grip Kíli's strong forearm, needing to touch. "I- yes," he choked out, body rocking up imperceptibly toward his brother. "I mean, not you. I just... I wanted..."

 

"Yeah you did," Kíli replied, his tone teasing. His hand trailed down Fíli's torso, scratching over the hair beneath his belly button. He leaned in close, lips barely brushing over the lobe of his ear. "Is it good, Fee?"

 

Fíli's breath hitched in his chest as he looked up at Kíli, never blinking. "It's... It's okay," he managed, hyper aware of the fingers on his stomach. 

 

Kíli huffed out a soft laugh. "Okay?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow. His lips split into a wide grin. "I think it's supposed to be better than 'okay.'"

 

"No, it's good, it's just... It's not..." 'Not you,' he wanted to say, but the words didn't seem to come. Fíli swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Not quite right," he admitted, gasping quietly when Kíli's other hand curled around his wrist. "Kíli?”

 

Kíli licked his lips slowly, eyes moving over Fíli’s face. For the first time he looked the slightest bit nervous as he shifted to lean over his brother more fully, most of his weight braced on one arm. “Can I help?” he asked, going for confident sex appeal, and coming out more hopeful instead. Either way, it had the intended effect on Fíli, who hissed sharply, eyes still riveted to Kíli’s face. 

 

“Please,” he choked out, and the smile that spread across Kíli’s face was like sunshine. He walked his fingers down the length of Fíli’s body, enjoying watching his older brother squirm beneath his touch. He took his time teasing the skin as he went, watching as Fíli tried - and failed - to maintain some sort of composure. He found the spots that made Fíli gasp and twitch, filing them away for later. Right now, he had another destination in mind, and when the soft noises slipping past Fíli’s lips started to get more frantic, he curled his hand around the wrist between Fíli’s legs and pulled his fingers free. 

 

“Kíli,” his brother whined desperately, dragging the second half of his name out to three times its length. “No, please.” 

 

Kíli just laughed softly, tongue darting out to tease Fíli’s ear once more. “Shhh,” he soothed. "Don't you trust me?" 

 

Fíli couldn't make himself answer, just turned his head, mouthing desperate kisses along Kíli's jaw. Kíli rummaged around in the sheets, digging up the oil, and slathered some on his fingers before twining them with Fíli's. A punched out sound left Fíli's mouth, his head falling away from Kíli's as three fingers pressed back into his tight heat - one of his own and two of Kíli's. 

 

"K-Kíli," he choked, toes curling at the absolutely perfect pressure. He choked as Kíli twined their fingers, rubbing them together and dragging a third against the rim of Fíli's ass.

 

"Mmm... Yes?" Kíli replied, saccharine sweet and far too controlled considering what he was doing. Fíli opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Kíli twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers, and all that came out what a choking noise as Fíli's eyes rolled back in his head. 

 

"Oh Mahal," he breathed, grinding down against their fingers. "There, right there."

 

Kíli made a pleased sounding noise, but he shifted his fingers away from the sensitive gland, instead going back to stretching Fíli open, their fingers twined and rubbing together. He pressed his body closer to Fíli's, mouth hovering close to Fíli's own swollen lips. "Still just okay?" he asked softly, and Fíli shook his head desperately, eyes clenched shut. Kíli hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Fíli's mouth. His free hand rubbed soothingly over Fíli's furred chest in total contrast to the torment of the fingers he had buried inside him. "What were you thinking of, Fee? Tell me what you were picturing."

 

Even as strung out as he was, Fíli didn't miss the desperate tone to Kíli's voice. The sound had him squirming, feet struggling to find purchase on the bed as he ground down against their joined hands. "I... You know... You know what I was thinking of," he choked out, struggling to breathe as Kíli's third finger stretched to rub over the sensitive skin beneath his stones. 

 

"Maybe," Kíli admitted. "But indulge me." When this was met with nothing more from sharp gasps for air from Fíli as he squirmed, Kíli nipped at his lower lip. "Tell me and I'll give you just what you're looking for."

 

Eyes still tightly shut, Fíli’s breath hitched. He shuddered beneath Kíli before softly muttering, “You." His cheeks burned even hotter at the admission, and he cracked his eyes open to find Kíli staring down at him with hunger in his eyes. A moment later he was kissing him frantically, Fíli gasping into his brother's mouth as he tried to find air. It was clumsy, and sloppy, and absolutely perfect, and Fíli found himself grabbing desperately at Kíli, fingers scrabbling over his back and winding in his loose hair. 

 

"What else?" Kíli asked against his lips, not pulling away enough to really stop kissing him. "What did you think of me doing?"

 

"You... This," Fíli admitted, so overwhelmed he could hardly tell up from down. "Thought of you pinning me down and filling me up. Just... Tormenting me until all I knew was pleasure." He squirmed again, clutching at his brother. "Kíli,  _please_. You promised."

 

"I did," he agreed. "And it wouldn't be very nice of me to go back on my word." Kíli shifted a little on the bed, finding a better angle as he crooked his fingers once more. It took a couple thrusts, but then Fíli's chanting pleas were replaced by a sharp cry as Kíli rubbed his fingers over the gland. Fíli's eyes were wide open and sightless, and Kíli didn't think he had ever seen his brother look more appealing. There was a flush running down the length of his body, and his chest was bowed as he tried to force their fingers deeper. His head rubbed over the pillows, tangling the golden hair that was spread out around his head. "Was this what you wanted?" Kíli asked quietly, earning a desperate nod. 

 

"Kee," Fíli choked as Kíli pegged his prostate mercilessly. "Shit, Kee, please."

 

"Please what?" Kíli teased, enjoying seeing Fíli lose his composure so totally. "Should I stop?"

 

Fíli let out a desperate keen. "No," he begged, grabbing at Kíli's wrist as if he could keep him in place. "Don't stop. Please, K- ah! Please don't stop."

 

Kíli moaned softly as he watched Fíli fall apart just from his fingers. He shifted again, bodies pressed close together so he could drill his fingers constantly against Fíli's prostate. His lips were pressed tightly to his older brother's neck, sucking dark bruises into his skin and feeling Fíli's keening whines vibrate in his throat. 

 

"Mahal, Fee," he hummed, thrusting his fingers in faster as Fíli's body tightened in pleasure. "You look perfect like this."

 

Fíli just sobbed, turning his head to press desperate kisses against Kíli's lips. "Please, please... Kíli, please," he begged, back arched as he ground down on their fingers. The pleasure coursing through his body was overwhelming, the constant pressure of Kíli's fingers driving into his body all too perfect. He felt hot and frantic, sparks shooting up his spine. He had long since stopped trying to match his own finger to Kíli's rhythm, instead just letting it rub against them when he gathered enough brain power to do so. He was distantly aware of Kíli's lips moving over his skin, though the little shocks of pleasure they left behind were secondary to the push of Kíli's fingers inside of him. He was breathing hard and fast, not even aware of the desperate noises slipping past his lips as his body tensed, legs slipping over the sheets. "Oh Mahal, Kíli,  _please._ "

 

Kíli just laughed low, grinding his own aching cock against his brother's hip. "Please what, Fee?" he teased, nipping along his jaw. "Hmm? What do you want nadad?"

 

" _Kee_ ," Fíli sobbed out in return. "Please. I need... I need more, I need. Please, Kee, I'm close. I just. I'm so close, Kíli, please."

 

Kíli's lips twisted into a smile. "Aw, Fee," he pouted, driving his fingers hard against his brother’s prostate and relishing in the sharp gasp he was rewarded with. "Are you going to come just from this?”

 

Fíli shook his head frantically, eyes clenched tightly shut. His hand slipped off Kíli’s back, fisting in the sheets until he could feel the fabric close to tearing. “No, Kíli… I need more. Please, Kee.” 

 

Kíli hummed, enjoying teasing Fíli as he stretched his thumb to rub over the skin beneath Fíli’s stones again. “What do you need, Fíli? Tell me.” His voice was little more than a low purr, and had Fíli had any functioning brain cells remaining, he would have questioned just how his younger brother had gotten so good at this. As it was, he could only gasp and twist on Kíli’s fingers, head rubbing over the pillows as he tried to get his bearings, utterly overwhelmed by the feel of Kíli pressed tight against his body. 

 

“I want… More,” he choked out again, trying to form words. Every way he turned was Kíli, the familiar scent that belonged only to his brother, and it was driving him to the best kind of distraction. “Your mouth, your hand… Anything, Kíli, please. Just touch me.” 

 

“Ooooh,” Kíli drawled, as if he was only just realizing what Fíli was asking for. His spare hand slid down the length of Fíli’s body, ghosting over the head of his cock. “You mean like this?”

 

Fíli bucked his hips up, sobbing when Kíli’s fingers just barely brushed against oversensitive skin before pulling away again. “Fuck, Kíli, no. Don’t tease. Not anymore, please. Please, I- ah!” He cried out as a warm hand finally closed around him, his hips bucking up into Kíli’s firm grip before shoving back down to try and get more of that perfect pressure inside him. “Oh shit,” he gasped. “Shit, Kíli. Close. So… so close.” 

 

“Shhh,” Kíli breathed, sounding both entertained and awed. “It’s okay, Fíli, just let me.” 

 

Fíli nodded, gulping in huge, gasping breaths of air as Kíli gave him a couple tentative strokes before finding a rhythm in counterpoint to the fingers he had buried inside him. He could feel his orgasm spiralling as the pleasure built and built. He reached out for Kíli, trying to tug him in for another kiss, but instead ended up fisting his hand in his brother’s hair and tugging hard as his orgasm hit and he spilled over Kíli’s hand.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kíli choked out, watching as pleasure wracked Fíli’s body. “Oh fuck, Fíli. You look so good.” He shoved forward, blanketing Fíli’s body with his own as he kissed him desperately, grinding down against him. Fíli moaned into his mouth, clutching at Kíli’s hips as the breath was stolen from his lungs, the lack of air only prolonging his orgasm. 

 

“Kíli,” Fíli gasped when his brother finally pulled away. He sucked in huge gasps of air, trying to catch his breath. “Durin’s Beard, that was…” He trailed off, trying to find the right word, and then settled for flopping back against the pillow as his vocabulary failed him. “ _Good_ ,” he finally finished emphatically, making Kíli snort into his neck. 

 

“Well. I suppose that’s a bit better than okay,” he conceded, lifting his head enough to give Fíli a fond smile. Fíli returned it happily, looping his arms around Kíli’s neck in order to drag him down for a slow and lazy kiss. Kíli hummed against his lips as he returned it before moaning softly when Fíli shifted beneath him, his cock dragging over his hip. “Aw fuck, Fíli,” he mumbled, breath stuttering in his chest. 

 

Fíli felt heat pool in his belly once more, and though there was no way he could get hard again so quickly, his cock gave a valiant try as it twitched against his thigh. He moaned softly, his hands curling into fists low on Kíli’s back before pulling back again. “I could, um.” He felt his cheeks heat again, more than just the residual arousal. “I could help you with that?” he offered shyly, fingers twitching at the thought of wrapping his hand around that thick, warm flesh. 

 

Kíli’s breath left him in a rush and he lifted his head, staring at Fíli in awe before kissing him rough and messy. “Yes,” he gasped, peppering Fíli’s face with more kisses. “Yes, Fíli, fuck. I want you, fuck.” He shifted back onto his knees and fumbled with his shirt as he looked his brother. “I don’t… How do you want it? What’s easier? Like this, or…?” 

 

Fíli blinked at him a moment, trying to figure out what difference his position made before realization dawned and his eyes widened. “Oh… Oh! You mean… I-I meant, you know, my hand. But, um. Yes. Yes, we can. We can try that. If… I mean, if you want to?”

 

“If I want to?” Kíli repeated incredulously, shaking his head at his brother. “I hope that’s meant to be a very unfunny joke.” He shifted forward again, kissing Fíli more slowly this time, letting all the emotion he felt pour into it. “Do you have any idea how often I’ve thought of this?” He nipped gently at Fíli’s lower lip. “Are you sure though? I don’t wish to push you…” 

 

“No!” Fíli shook his head quickly, looking up at Kíli with wide eyes. “No, no, I… I want to.” He licked his lips. “I’ve thought about it a lot too?” he admitted, meeting Kíli’s eyes again. 

 

“Oh shit,” Kíli cursed, kissing him hard once more. “Shit, shit, shit.” He groaned as he ground his hips down against Fíli again, riding the pleasure that was coursing through his body. “It’s going to be so good. Going to make it so good for you, I promise.” 

 

Fíli smiled softly, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Kíli’s hair. “I know,” he told him, running his hand up his spine, pulling Kíli’s loose white shirt free from his pants. “Please, Kee. There’s no one I’d rather be with than you.” 

 

At this, Kíli blessed him with an absolutely brilliant smile, eyes crinkling with delight. He kissed Fíli happily, hands stroking over his brother's bare chest. "Happy Yule, Fíli," he purred. 

 

Fíli grinned back as his hands closed around Kíli's waist. "Not sorry you're missing the feast?" he teased, and Kíli's grin turned wolfish. 

 

"Oh, I'll be feasting alright," he assured his brother, making Fíli snort with laughter. 

 

"That was terrible!" he protested, rolling his eyes when Kíli giggled into his neck. "You're lucky I love you," he added absently. 

 

Kíli lifted his head to meet his eyes, smile gone soft again. "I love you too, Fee," he whispered. "More than anyone." 

 

Their eyes remained locked for several long moments until Fíli felt his cheeks burning once more from the intensity of Kíli's gaze, and he averted his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you're stalling," he said quietly, shifting beneath Kíli. "You know, if you wish to back out, I would be alright. There's no harm in being afraid," he teased, snickering at Kíli's indignant squawk.

 

"I'm not frightened!" He glared at Fíli, grumbling under his breath. "Show you afraid," he added, grinning reluctantly when Fíli only laughed harder. He rubbed his finger over the sharp bone of Fíli's hip. "You're sure you're alright?" he checked again, and Fíli rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes!" he insisted, laughter in his voice. "Though if you don't get on with it, I may have to change my mind." 

 

Kíli shook his head quickly, hands running more intently over Fíli's skin. "No, no," he insisted. "I just... Don't know where to start," he admitted. "You never answered my question. How... How do you want to..?"

 

Feeling surprisingly confident, Fíli shifted so he was sitting up, legs on either side of Kíli's. "Well," he said, bending his knees so they were framing his brother. He gave him a shy smile and pressed his palms flat against Kíli's abdomen before running them up his chest, marvelling in the feeling of tight muscles beneath his skin. "Maybe," he continued, tugging loose the strings at Kíli's neck, “We can start by getting you naked, and see where we go from there?" 

 

Kíli nodded happily, shivering under Fíli's touch. "You always have such excellent plans," he hummed, leaning into him. Fíli huffed out a soft laugh and looped an arm around Kíli’s neck, drawing him in for slow, lazy kisses as his free hand pulled at the ties wound in his fingers, loosening the shirt. Fingers twitching a little in anticipation, he slid his hand in the open neck, scratching his fingers through the thick hair on Kíli's chest. Kíli moaned against Fíli’s mouth and leaned into the touch. It was slow going, getting Kíli’s clothes off, since neither one of them were willing to part from the other for more than a moment. Their kisses were perfect, growing slowly more heated but neither of them in any rush, content to just run hands over each other’s bodies. 

 

When all that was left were Kíli’s small clothes, he leaned back and Fíli pulled them off carefully, swallowing hard. Kíli was gorgeous, all tanned skin flushed with arousal and dark hair covering his body. His cock was thick and tight against him abdomen, the tip slick with pre come, and Fíli found himself licking his lips. 

 

“Fíli?” 

 

He was pulled from his staring by Kíli looking at him tentatively. 

 

“Are you alright? I mean, do you still want to…” 

 

“Yes!” Fíli said quickly, blushing again at his own quick response. “Yes, I-I do. I just… Mahal, Kíli, you’re beautiful.” 

 

Kíli grinned at him, giving a teasing tug to one of Fíli’s moustache braids. “You’ve seen me naked before, brother.” 

 

“Not like this though,” Fíli replied, chewing at his lower lip as he let his eyes run over the lean body in front of him once more. “Never like this.” He reached out tentatively, brushing his fingers over the skin just above the head of Kíli’s cock, Kíli gasping softly as his muscles tensed. “May I… May I touch?” 

 

“Durin’s beard, Fíli. You don’t need to ask.” 

 

Fíli offered him a quick grin, and then closed his hand around Kíli’s cock mimicking the grip he liked to use on himself. Kíli tensed further, exhaling slowly. “Harder, Fee. Please?” 

 

Fíli nodded, focusing on the task at hand as he followed Kíli’s request, tightening his grip and squirming a little at the punched out noise Kíli made in response. “Good?” he asked hopefully. 

 

“Good,” Kíli assured him firmly, bucking his hips into his touch. “So good, Fíli.” 

 

Fíli beamed, pleased with himself, and slowly began stroking his brother, memorizing the touches that made Kíli moan and his toes curl. Every sound was making Fíli want more, his own prick throbbing between his legs. 

 

“Kíli,” he whispered, pressing in close and burying his face against his younger brother’s neck even as he squeezed his thick length again. “Kíli, can we… Can we…” 

 

Fortunately, Kíli didn’t need to hear the words to know what Fíli was asking, and he nodded, pulling Fíli’s head back so that he could give him one more quick kiss. “Yes, yes of course.” He pressed forward until Fíli found himself flat on his back on the mattress once more, Kíli blanketing him with his entire body. Fíli moaned softly at the feel of skin against every inch of skin, turning his head so that Kíli could suck a mark just beneath his ear. 

 

“Kíli,” he keened dragging his nails down his brother’s back. 

 

Kíli pulled his head back, looking flushed and dazed through his smile. “The oil?” he questioned, voice rough with want. “Where’s the oil?” 

 

There were a few moments of frantic fumbling around in the sheets before Kíli pulled out the vial with a triumphant yell, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He wasted no time in reopening it, pouring oil into his hands and recoating his fingers. He slid his hand back between Fíli's legs, working his brother open once more until Fíli was shaking with want. 

 

"K... Kíli," he begged. "It's enough. I... I'm ready.  _Please,_  Kee."

 

Kíli nodded, giving a somewhat shaky laugh as he pulled his fingers free. “Alright," he said, blowing out a soft breath before he poured out more oil and slicked up his cock. He groaned softly at the sensation and Fíli squirmed at the look of bliss on Kíli's face. Kíli only allowed himself a moment's indulgence before he pulled his hand away, shifting back between Fíli's spread legs. "Ready?" he asked, giving Fíli's hair another fond tug. 

 

Fíli nodded and then gasped as Kíli shifted again and he felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against his entrance. His hands fisted in the sheets, and he drew in a sharp breath as Kíli nudged forward slightly, not quite breaching him. 

 

"If you need me to stop, or if you've changed your mind, you only have to say," Kíli assured him, even as he kept thrusting gently against him. 

 

"I know," Fíli said. "Just. Go slow?"

 

Kíli nodded and then he was pressing forward more firmly, until the head of his cock was splitting Fíli open. He groaned desperately as he stilled to give them both the chance to catch their breath, and he couldn't help but bury his face against Fíli's neck. "Mahal... Fíli... You're so tight."

 

Fíli could only moan in reply, feeling as though he were being split open. It burned, but in the best possible way, and he could hardly breathe for the sensations running through him. He gasped frantically, not even sure what he needed as he grasped at Kíli, trying to ground himself. 

 

"Is it... Is it aright?" Kíli asked, voiced strained as he fought against the urge to keep pushing into that tight heat. 

 

"It's... Thick," Fíli answered, groaning when Kíli shifted forward another inch. "But it's good, Kíli. So good."

 

As slowly as he could manage, Kíli shifted inside his brother, both of them gasping at the feelings coursing through their bodies. By the time he was fully seated inside Fíli, they were both panting hard, bodies tensed with pleasure. Kíli stilled with his balls pressed against Fíli's ass, struggling to adjust to the tight heat clenching around him. 

 

"Oh, Fíli," he moaned. "You feel so good."

 

Fíli huffed out a soft laugh, eyes clenched tightly shut as he struggled to adjust. "Could... Could say the same for you."

 

Kíli grinned into his skin, scraping his teeth over the sensitive tendon in his neck and nearly sobbing when Fíli clenched around him. “Tell… Tell me when I can move?” he asked, fingers tearing into the sheets as he fought to hold still. Fíli nodded, swallowing hard and trying to relax his body as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of being split open. 

 

“O… Okay,” he gasped finally. “Okay just. Slow.” 

 

Kíli nodded tensely, and as slowly as he could manage, he pulled his hips back, letting Fíli feel every ridge and vein of his cock dragging along his rim. Fíli's back was arched, head tipped back and exposing his neck as he struggled against the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. His hands flew up to clutch at Kíli’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he moaned out a sound that was almost his brother’s name. 

 

“Is it still alright?” Kíli asked, breathing hard against Fíli’s adam’s apple. 

 

“Ye- yes, ’s good. It’s…  _Fuck_ ,” he cursed as Kíli pushed back in, just as slowly. His hands curled into fists, biting into Kíli’s skin and making him push just a little deeper. “It’s intense.” 

 

Kíli focused on keeping his thrusts slow and even, wanting it to be as pleasurable as possible for Fíli. If his brother had any complaints, he certainly wasn’t vocalizing them. All that was slipping past Fíli’s lips were desperate whines and moans and the occasional plea for more. Kíli had always been a quick study for all his tendency to fool around, and it didn’t take him long to fall into a steady rhythm, to find the angle that made Fíli cry out and to discover that sharp jerk of his hips at the end of each thrust made Fíli gasp for breath. 

 

Gradually he felt Fíli loosening further around him, and Kíli’s speed began to pick up accordingly. Fíli began pushing back into him, trying to get Kíli deeper. He couldn’t help trying to chase the sensations from before, that spike of pleasure that had taken his breath away, but Kíli wasn’t quite hitting the same spot. He hissed, hitching his leg up around Kíli’s waist, trying to push him deeper still. Kíli groaned into his skin as the angle changed, feeling overwhelmed by the tight clench of heat around him. He was murmuring into Fíli’s neck, words muffled too much for Fíli to make out, but the tone alone had Fíli's cock throbbing again with the urge to come. Fíli groaned again, torn between fucking down into Kíli’s thrusts and grinding up to drag his cock over the sweet friction of Kíli’s abdomen. He was squirming and twisting, eyes clenched tightly shut as he struggled to find that extra spike of pleasure to push him over the edge. 

 

“Kíli,” he sobbed, fingers tangling in the long brown locks dragging over his skin. “Kíli, please. It’s not enough. I need more, please please please.” 

 

“Shhh,” Kíli lifted his head enough to kiss Fíli again, doing his best to soothe him. “I have you, Fee. I’m going to take care of you. What do you need?” 

 

“I need… More. It’s not like before.” He groaned as he twisted, trying to explain and trying to find the right angle. “Please, Kee.” 

 

Kíli nodded, forehead bumping against Fíli’s in the process. Eyes clenching shut, he forced himself to still his thrusts. He nipped at Fíli’s lips at the loss of pleasure, and drew in a slow breath before pulling out of Fíli completely. Fíli sobbed frantically, shaking his head and further tousling his locks against the pillows. 

 

“No, no, I don’t want you to stop!” he protested, grabbing at Kíli and trying to keep him pulled tight against his body. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Kíli whispered, laughing a little against Fíli’s lips. “Just. Let me try something else.” He pressed careful kisses over Fíli’s lips and face until finally his older brother stopped shaking, his breathing evening out as he regained control of his body. Kíli beamed at him, shifting up onto all fours on the mattress above. “Trust me?” 

 

Fíli rolled his eyes a little. “Always,” he replied, before whimpering when Kíli’s knuckles brushed over his cock, sending sparks of pleasure through him once more. 

 

Kíli sat back on his knees, looking Fíli over. He got distracted by the sight, Fíli looking flushed and needy and gorgeous in his lust. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave a quick couple of jerks, unable to resist before giving Fíli a blinding smile. “Can you, um. Turn over for me?” 

 

It took a minute for the words to filter through Fíli’s brain, and then his cheeks blushed bright red. “O-on all fours?” he asked with wide eyes. 

 

“Only if you want to,” Kíli said quickly, though he hadn’t missed the way Fíli’s prick had jerked at the thought. “I just think the angle might work better.”

 

Fíli nodded quickly, sitting up. “Yes. Yes, um. Yes.” Turned on and embarrassed, he shifted on the bed, turning over until he was on his hands and knees with his back to his brother. He had half an instant of feeling mortified, skin burning hot with it, and then Kíli was pressing up against his back, making Fíli cry out at the sudden, unexpected contact. It somehow felt even more intimate with Kíli’s weight pressed all along his back, and Fíli’s arms shook a little with trying to hold himself up. 

 

“Ready?” Kíli asked, voice rough and hungry in his ear, and Fíli shuddered. 

 

“I’ve been ready all night,” he replied, a trace of laughter in his voice. Kíli echoed his laughter and then he was gripping Fíli’s hips hard enough to bruise and pressing into him again, thick and splitting Fíli open. “Oh Mahal,” he choked out. 

 

“Better?” Kíli rasped into the back of his neck. 

 

“Better,” Fíli agreed. “So, so much be- _Kíli_!” he shouted as the new angle had Kíli’s cock grinding perfectly against his prostate, making his cock throb against his stomach. “So good, Kíli. So good. Please.” He was rambling and whining but didn’t notice or care as Kíli quickly fell back into the same rhythm as before, fast and hard. The pleasure spiking through Fíli’s body was intense as each movement had Kíli’s cock dragging over the gland. Fíli tried to rock back into his thrusts, but he couldn’t seem to muster the coordination. All he could do was hold on and let the pleasure wash over him. “Oh Mahal, Kíli, please.” 

 

Kíli all but growled into his skin, teeth scraping over the back of Fíli’s neck as he fucked him that much harder, driving into him over and over. Fíli entire body felt alight with pleasure, practically vibrating with want. He could feel sweat beading on his neck, and Kíli’s tongue lapping up the drops, only making Fíli sob louder. His arms shook and gave out on him, dropping Fíli forward onto his forearms and making both dwarves groan as the sudden shift drove Kíli deeper. 

 

“Mahal, Fíli,” Kíli gasped out. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” He pressed tighter, rubbing his chest over Fíli’s back, and Fíli choked on a groan. 

 

“And is it… Is it as good as you hoped?”

 

“Better,” Kíli assured him. 

 

“Me… Me too,” Fíli panted out before trailing off into a sharp cry. His mouth was open and dragging against the pillow, desperate for something to ground himself as he pressed his body into the mattress. His hands were gripping at the sheets by his head, and he felt Kíli’s long fingers move away from his hips, sliding down Fíli’s thick arms to interlace their fingers. The simple motion sent a different kind of heat shooting through him, and he squeezed Kíli’s fingers tightly, rubbing his hot forehead against his brother’s arm. Kíli’s thumb rubbed over the back of his hand in return, and Fíli’s eyes closed tightly shut. “Kíli… I’m close,” he panted, and then shouted as Kíli snapped forward with another particularly hard thrust. 

 

Kíli huffed out a soft laugh, arching up to bite along Fíli’s jaw. “Me too. So close, Fee. You feel so good.” 

 

“Kíli, please. I just need a little more.” 

 

Kíli hummed his agreement and then he was pulling one of his hands free, reaching under Fíli to grasp his cock. Fíli keened loudly, pushing back into Kíli and Kíli’s hand tightened, thumb stroking over the tip. Fíli wailed, pleasure coursing through him, and Kíli only fucked him harder, each grind of his hips applying perfect pressure to Fíli prostate. Kíli was jerking him off in perfect counterpoint to each snap of his hips, and Fíli was past coherency, only groans and nonsensical pleas slipping from his lips as he tried to rock back into his brother. 

 

“Come on, Fíli,” Kíli purred into his ear, “Just let go.”

 

Fíli nodded frantically as he tried to calm himself, his mind focusing on the squeeze of Kíli’s fingers around his own. A moment later Kíli twisted his wrist just as he thrust in perfectly, and with a sharp cry, Fíli was spilling over his brother’s hand. His orgasm seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse going through him as his body tightened in pleasure. He clenched down around Kíli who cursed into Fíli skin, fucking into him frantically before he was stilling with a low groan and coming deep inside his brother. 

 

Fíli was barely aware of what was happening as he collapsed forward, Kíli on top of him. They were both breathing hard, skin slick with sweat, and he reached back to haphazardly swat at his brother. “Can’t breathe,” he mumbled out, wincing a little when Kíli huffed out a soft laugh and carefully pulled his softening cock free from Fíli’s body. It was more tender than any real sort of pain, but he still wiggled in discomfort at the sensation. 

 

“Fíli.” Kíli shifted up the bed a little, leaning up on one arm. “Are you alright?” 

 

“No,” Fíli grumbled, turning his head to face Kíli and give him a soppy grin. "‘m lying in the wet spot.”

 

Kíli rolled his eyes. “Always whining like a dwarfling.” He gave Fíli’s ass a sharp smack, making Fíli gasp and jerk his hips, eyes going wide. Kíli stared back at him before a shit eating grin split his cheeks. “Well. Isn’t that interesting.” 

 

“No,” Fíli groaned. “It isn’t happening, Kíli. Go away.” He nuzzled his head back into the pillow and then frowned when Kíli actually did pull away, sliding off the bed. “Oh, no, wait,” he protested, lazily lifting his head. “Where are you going?” 

 

“To clean up!” Kíli replied, grumbling about Fíli under his breath. Fíli settled back down into the mattress, too exhausted to actually bother moving, and he was half dozing by the time Kíli returned with a warm washcloth for him. Fíli put up a token protest as Kíli moved him to clean him up, but he was too tired to really put up any resistance as Kíli rolled him over and wiped him down, fingers lingering over the bruises he had left behind with a soft smile. “You’re pathetic,” Kíli informed him. 

 

“Two orgasms,” Fíli protested weakly. “And I had you _inside_  me,” he added. A blush burned on his cheeks as he realized what he had said, but he cleared his throat and continued. “Which, if it escaped your attention, is no small thing.” He rolled his eyes as Kíli preened. “Oh, shut up.” 

 

“Don’t know what you’re complaining about. I’m the one who did all the work.”

 

Fíli was too tired to argue, so he just swatted at Kíli again, pouting when Kíli grabbed his wrist and tugged him to a seated position and off the bed. “Where are we going now?” 

 

“To your bed. Or would you prefer sleeping in the wet spot you were complaining about?” 

 

Fíli just shook his head, smiling happily when Kíli pulled back the blankets and pushed him into the bed, snuggling up against his side and pulling the blankets over them. Outside, the wind had picked up, and Fíli could see snow falling through the window. He grinned and pulled Kíli closer, burying his face against his brother’s chest and humming when Kíli’s fingers wound through his hair and rubbed at his scalp. 

 

“Happy Yule, Kee.”  

 


End file.
